


Holly Returns

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Holly Beecher is all grown up, and she wants some answers. She visits Toby for the first time in years. What does she ask, and what does Toby have to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Returns

Holly Beecher hadn’t seen her dad for almost four years.  
But it was time now she thought.  
She’d left for Los Angeles, to be part of a new law firm. Now she was back, to work for the district attorney's office. She hadn’t seen her father, and she asked herself why.  
Because he’d been destroyed after leaving Oz, and she had to leave as soon as she could.  
Because of Chris Keller.  
He never hurt her, and never said a bad word to her.  
But she knew the type, slippery like an eel, charming on the surface.  
Hank Schillinger had cold eyes, just like Chris did.  
She didn’t want them to look at her.  
Dead eyes, cold eyes.  
Eyes of evil.

*  
“Hi dad,” said Holly anxiously.  
He looked the same, perhaps a little rough around the edges.  
“Holly,” he said. “I missed you. I wrote you.”’  
“I know, and I’m sorry I never answered.”  
“Yeah. Think nothing of it. You’re still my girl.”  
“I know.”  
“You said you had questions.”  
“Yeah. They aren’t easy ones.”  
“They never are Hol.”  
“Why do you stay with Chris?” she asked.  
“There’s nowhere to go,” said Toby forlornly.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“I know. Look, he’s the only one who knows what I went through in Oz. The only one who can calm my rage. Marion couldn’t and I nearly hit her. I don’t want to be that man.”  
“Dad..”  
“I know. Without him I’m lost.”  
“He scares me.”  
“I’m sorry. You know he’d never harm you, never. He’d sooner die.”  
“I got that. He still creeps me out.”  
“And I don’t?”  
“No. You’re my father.”  
“So. What else do you want to know?”  
“Were you and mom unhappy?”  
“Oh honey, no.”  
“You drank.”  
“Yeah, and it wasn’t because of her. I felt trapped by the lifestyle.”  
“Were you happy?”  
“Yes. We had each other.”  
“In another life, long ago.”  
“Yes.”  
“You sound like someone coming back from a war.”  
“That’s a good analogy. “  
“It’s the truth, dad. I saw some of the darkness you faced when we were kidnapped. That’s why I don’t sleep at night, and go out and let men use me.”

“Holly..”  
“I’ll stop, dad. My last boyfriend was nice, but I cheated on him.”  
“I’m so sorry, baby.”  
“You couldn’t leave Chris? That would kill you now.”  
“Yes,” said Toby sadly.  
“I can’t make you dad. I can’t judge you for wanting him. I’ll try to cope.”  
“Will you?”  
“Yeah. I got a job here.”  
Toby embraced her, and she hugged her father back.  
If he needed Chris to live, she would have to deal.  
As she thought of the devil, he came in.  
“Hey princess,” said Chris and smiled. “You’ve made your dad real happy.”  
Toby smiled back and Chris rubbed his shoulder.  
There was a bond between them, and it had no name.  
She envied them that.  
It was them against the world.  
Holly remembered the cute paralegal at her new place, and decided she would ask him out.  
She settled to eat with her father and his prison lover.  
She was thankful for what she had. It was more than Gary would ever have, and poor Harry, who denied even being a Beecher now. He went by their mother’s last name.  
She knew where she came from and where she was going.


End file.
